


same old, same old

by mm8



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: This Christmas wasn't that much different than when they were only friends.





	

This Christmas wasn't that much different than when they were only friends. They had spent last Christmas together as well. Nothing out of the ordinary. A few days spent at his cabin in the mountains. No distractions like phones or tv or the internet. Just the two of them enjoying each other's company. To be honest with himself, Logan had feelings for Jubilee back then. 

"Hey, Logan."

He was startled out of his thoughts when she spoke. Jubilee was sitting cross-legged at the foot of the tree. She was smiling brightly, holding out a rather sizeable box, messily wrapped with ugly sweaters paper. "Stop moping and open your presents."

Logan grunted, "Wasn't moping." He kicked off the wall and sat down next to Jubilee. He scratched his chest because the ugly Christmas sweater did not agree with his skin. 

" _Suuuure_." Jubilee shook the gift she was holding and it made muted clanking sound. "C'mon, c'mon, open! It's from Gambit, and I know what he got you!"

Logan rolled his eyes. Yeah he couldn't wait to see the joke gift the Cajun had got for him this time. He unwrapped it slowly to avoid the inevitable. Jubilee kept sighing and groaning that he wasn't opening it right. Honestly that was one of the reasons he did it.

When the present was unwrapped, and the box opened, Logan pulled out a small metal sculpture. It was shaped like a human, with pointy hair and _claws_ protruding from the knuckles.

Jubilee leaned over and kiss his cheek. "It's funny, but sweet. Plus we can use it to decorate our room." She plucked another present from the pile and put it in his lap. "That one's from Scott. He told me to take a picture of you when you opened it. Now where's that disposable camera?"

Yeah, not much had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
